He Never Even Said Goodbye
by rawrlikeyouloveme
Summary: Cam's reaction during Maya's breakdown.


One shot on Maya's breakdown. ENJOOOOY. :)

* * *

"WHY NOT?!" She screamed at Katie as I sat here in shock over Maya's breakdown. Of course they couldn't see me but still.

"He broke up with me by killing himself!" Her voice cracks a little.

I never wanted to. I hope you know that. All I wanted was for you to have a better life. I never wanted to leave you, I wanted to stay with you until the end of our days. I wanted to make a new forever with you. I killed myself not to break up with you but to make sure you don't have to be with a freak, a PSYCHO.

"I hate him! I hate him!"

M, please don't say that. Please love me again. I never wanted you to hate me. I thought you would've understood. I'd do anything for you to love me again. Were you in love with me? I was. I know I am, and I'll never love anybody as much as I love you.

"I feel like I'm never gonna be happy again!"

Please don't say that. Every word coming out of your beautiful lips is haunting me. Please don't that's how I started. Talk to me. Talk to anyone. I'm always here beside you. Please Maya, a lot of people love you. A lot of people care about you. Did I break you? Would you have been happy if I were still there with you? I was messed up M. I'm sorry.

"And everyday, it just gets worse and worse!"

It'll get better M. I promise, just hold on a little longer. You'll find happiness again, just don't give up on life, don't give up on the people who want to help you.

"I can't miss him anymore! I can't! I don't want to!"

You don't have to M. You can let go of me, I'll always be holding on you. You may leave me one day, but I'll never leave you. I swear if you just forget, you'll remember better times when your days with me were pure bliss and happiness.

Her last few words gave me chills.

"He never even said goodbye." She slowly slumps down on the floor right next to me as I hug her. She doesn't know but I do.

I rack my brain. I must've surely said goodbye to you. If I didn't I couldn't have willed myself to say it to you, that would've killed me more. I never expected this to be goodbye. I never expected you to react this way. I'm sorry M, I'm sorry.

Later that night.

M was sleeping. This is the only time I could speak to her. Touch her, communicate with her.

"M?" I shake her lightly as she flutters her eyes open.

"Cam? Is that you?" She says groggily her eyes swollen and red.

"Yeah" I chuckle as I touch her face.

"I thought you were dead Cam, I was so scared" she said hugging me.

"I know you're scared M, but that wasn't a dream. I am dead, you're endangering your own life M, please don't do this" I beg her.

"I miss you so much cheesy" she cries into my shirt as she realizes that this may actually be the last time she sees me.

"I know. But soon, you'll find new happiness. I promise, and soon I'll be a memory" I smile sadly at her.

"But, I don't want you to be a memory. I want you Cheesy, I've always wanted you."

"You've always wanted what you can't have." I shake my head slowly.

"Cam. Please don't leave me again, we'd be so happy, everyday I'd make you happy." She begs.

I sadly let go, "It's not that easy M. I'm gone, I can't come back. But just talk to me, I'm always with you M." I say kissing her tears away.

"Please don't cry. Please. I still have to say goodbye, that's what you were waiting for right?"

" I don't want you to say goodbye Cam, you can't please don't. I can't make it without you."

"Sure you can, you're a Matlin. I know you can" I kiss her forehead as she holds my hand.

"Fine, but we're gonna see each other again right?" She asks clearly holding back tears.

"Of course M."

"I love you Cam. I just wanted you to know that."

"I do. And I love you too M, forever and always." I give her one final kiss. As it brings me back to all our good times, all our kisses, all our petty fights, all our play fights, all of us, everything that made us who we were are Cam and Maya.

"I love you so much M." I say teary eyed, " i'll see you again okay? Goodbye Maya Matlin." I say as I leave a simple band on her ring finger.

"Goodbye Campbell Saunders I'll talk to you soon okay?" She says as she goes back to sleep, cheeks stained with tears as I lay next to her.

She wakes up later that night, tears streaming down her face and calling me name as she brings her eyes down to a small simple band on her ring finger and smiles as she goes back to sleep.

"Goodbye Campbell Saunders, I love you." She says to no one in particular but to me, knowing I'd hear it.

"Goodbye Maya Matlin, I love you too." I say as I sit at the end of her bed watching her, my living love, sleeping, dreaming of me.


End file.
